staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 19 Kraina książek; język angielski dla dzieci 08:15 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem grali w kręgle, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:20 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja nie chcę pocałować cioci!, odc. 10 (I don’t want to kiss Great Aunty!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:35 Misiaki s. II - odc. 11/13 - Przygoda wśród skał (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:45 Hubert i Hipolit - Kret Hanusz, odc. 9 (Krtek Hanus); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - Ciocia Balbina 09:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 23 (seria II, odc. 1) (Holocron Heist); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:25 Klan - odc. 2297 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 1/13 - Walet; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 1/13; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Otchłań Pacyfiku - odc. 2 (Pacific Abbys) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18 - Interview - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 4 Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 25 - Plan awaryjny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Byłem żywym trupem, odc. 19 (I Was a Penguin Zombie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 Rajdy Samochodowe - Rajd Rzeszowski 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Fast Track: Bez granic (Fast Track: No Limits); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 22:05 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 21/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:00 Czas na dokument - Monica i David (Monica and David); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 00:05 Mrok - odc. 2/8 - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP 01:00 Mrok - odc. 3/8 - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP 01:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 03:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie.., 03:25 Notacje - Ks. dr Jan Sikorski. Powiedz, im że codziennie modlę się za Solidarność; cykl dokumentalny 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 66 - Bardzo zdolne dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:05 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 67 - Kto nie był buntownikiem; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 11; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 183 (213) Stary przyjaciel; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Familiada - odc. 1958; teleturniej 12:25 Jasnogórskie orędzie wolności; film dokumentalny 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 75 Sztuka gwizdania; serial TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 760 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Kabaretowe Oczko (1) 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 910; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Azory: raj wśród głębokich wód (Die Azoren - Paradies im ewigen Blau The Azores A Paradise in the Deep Blue Sea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 9 Wojownicza księżniczka (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Warrior Princess); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 20:10 Złoto dezerterów cz. 1; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 21:15 Złoto dezerterów cz.2; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 22:20 Na linii strzału - odc. 9 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 7(Don of the Dead)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:10 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998) 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Jak Chińczycy podbijają Afrykę (Transforming a Continent: The Chinese In Africa.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 02:15 Szczur (The Rat); komedia kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2000) 03:45 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (5) - serial animowany 08.30 Show Misia Yogi (11) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (279) - serial komediowy 09.45 Czarodziejki (10) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 2 (36) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 V.I.P. (10) - serial sensacyjny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (47) - reality show 13.45 Ostry dyżur 15 (120) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (409, 410) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (242) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (120) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (110) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Planeta małp - film SF, USA 2001 22.25 Ekspres śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00.35 Układy 3 (33) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje (5) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1581) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 7 (12) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Detektyw Monk 8 (5) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (55) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (566) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (56) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (876) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (837) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Agenci NCIS 7 (19, 20) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Dowody zbrodni 7 (4) - serial kryminalny 23.50 Bez śladu 7 (14) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii (657) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 5.20 Morze miłości - serial 6.10 4music 7.15 Słoneczny patrol 8.20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.00 TV Market 9.20 Tester 9.50 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki Steve Irwin - serial przyrodniczy 10.20 Od suszy do powodzi 11.25 Kroniki Facetów z klasą 12.25 4music 13.30 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Osaczona 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 17.00 Zakazane uczucie - serial 18.00 Zakazane uczucie - serial 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Król Smoków - film Hongkong, 1982 22.05 Arktyczna depresj - film Kanada, USA, 1993 0.05 mała Czarna 1.05 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 1.20 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 2.20 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 2.50 4music 3.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 19*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 8* - Klęska - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 627 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - medal (51); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Stacyjka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót taty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 495* Poseł musi być logiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - medal (51); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 19*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 627 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 7 - Przez kraj Deszczowców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Zaza (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 KFPP Opole - '91 - Gang Olsena; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Młodziutka staruszka; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Henryk Jantos; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 8* - Klęska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 7 - Przez kraj Deszczowców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Zaza (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 627; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Laskowik & Malicki (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Schlesien Journal 17:15 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 17:25 TVP KATOWICE ZAPRASZA 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:34 POGODA 17:40 TV LATO - odc. 31 - 13.08.12 -; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:52 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:02 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:13 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 Kronika Miasta 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:57 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:10 POGODA 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Syndrom katyński (Katyn's syndrome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Listy gończe - Śmierć tłumaczki - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Syndrom katyński (Katyn's syndrome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9 17:03 Pogoda flash; STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Twój fundusz, Twoja szansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Witamy z Niemiec - Wspólny klimat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:49 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowoczesna okulistyka w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Uwolnić Dobro - Ewa Cierniak - Lambert; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:26 Mandaty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:02 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 TV LATO - Szlak żeglarski - TVP Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Mandaty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 TV LATO - Szlak żeglarski - TVP Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Syndrom katyński (Katyn's syndrome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:23 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Listy gończe - Śmierć tłumaczki - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:01 Syndrom katyński (Katyn's syndrome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:54 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:04 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Rai 1 06:00 Euronews 06:10 Unomattina caffè 06:30 TG 1 06:35 Previsioni sulla viabilità 06:45 Unomattina Estate 11:05 Un ciclone in convento (2) 12:00 E state con noi in TV 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 TG 1 Economia 14:10 Don Matteo 7 (5) 15:10 Capri (11) 17:00 TG 1 17:10 Che tempo fa 17:15 Heartland 18:00 Il commissario Rex (6) 18:50 Reazione a catena 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 TecheTecheTè 21:20 La vittoria di Luke - The 5th Quarter 23:05 Nel cuore della Cina 00:15 TG 1 Notte 00:45 Che tempo fa 00:50 Sottovoce 01:25 Rai Educational - Real School 01:50 Sansone contro i pirati 03:10 Tornare indietro 04:45 Da Da Da 05:45 Euronews Cinemax 06:00 Bramkarz Liverpoolu 07:30 Klub Imperatora 09:15 Sekrety i kłamstwa 11:35 Sąsiad 13:15 Sekret księgi z Kells 14:35 Kapitana Drake'a wyprawa po nieśmiertelność 16:05 Klub Imperatora 17:55 Tylko tu 20:00 Przyjaciel u boku 21:35 Keane 23:10 Treme (6) 00:10 Ta przeklęta niedziela 02:10 Bractwo Pif-paf 04:00 Bitwa o Algier